


Совсем не Тинто Брасс

by platepants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Voyeurism, Wire Play, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Вдохновлено заявкой с кинк-феста: «Гэвин Рид/Коннор. Коннор трогает и исследует свое тело на глазах у Гэвина».





	Совсем не Тинто Брасс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ'19 для команды WTF Detroit Become Human 2019.  
> Бета - veela android

Неоновый свет ламп мерцал на глянцевом светлом полу, и тишину нарушал только шорох работающей техники. Слава яйцам, в участке чертовски хорошо по вечерам, когда простыл след последнего офицера, и остались только те, кто на дежурстве.  
  
Пол сменился плиткой туалета. Гэвин насвистывал под нос, собираясь отлить перед выходом и с чистой совестью уехать домой. Рассеянный взгляд скользнул по полу дальше, пока не уперся в начищенные туфли. Запоздало сработавшие тормоза не сразу остановили Гэвина: он спешился едва ли не в дверях и неосознанно сделал шаг назад, отойдя в тень.  
  
Неестественно прямая спина, приподнятый подбородок, еле заметный поворот головы — Коннор внимательно рассматривал себя в зеркало, стоя перед раковинами.  
  
Что он тут забыл?  
  
Сейчас Гэвину следовало беспардонно ввалиться, задеть Коннора плечом и подъебнуть, но инстинкты и интуиция сказали ему отступить. И про себя Гэвин медленно выдохнул.  
  
Он смирился с привычкой Коннора пялиться в зеркало на себя красивого: похоже, девиация будила в нем не только личность, но и петуха. На первый взгляд, ничего необычного не происходило.  
  
Взгляд зацепился за край воротника — он не прилегал к крепкой шее, а рубашка была расстегнута и выправлена из брюк. Коннор смотрел в зеркало чуть ниже уровня глаз, словно что-то рассматривал у себя на груди.  
  
Он сделал медленное движение рукой, тронул в центре груди. Гэвин смотрел на него в профиль, но был уверен, что Коннор коснулся регулятора тириумного насоса.  
  
Раздался тихий хлопок, и Коннор вдруг с коротким вздохом приоткрыл губы.  
  
Единственная реакция, которая Гэвину была знакома — удар рядом с насосом чувствителен даже для андроида и способен поставить его на колени. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что она может походить на… а собственно, на что?  
  
Затылок закололо мелкими иголками, волной пробежали мурашки.  
  
Гэвин не был готов это увидеть и поймал себя на том, что едва дышит, но похоже Коннор был настолько погружен в себя, буквально и фигурально, что не замечал ничего вокруг.  
  
Пальцы его двинулись дальше, нажали в области ключиц, и вскоре Коннор извлек несколько плотно смотанных трубок. Лицо сосредоточенное как у хирурга, брови сдвинулись, и Гэвин нахмурился вместе с ним.  
  
Коннор подался всем корпусом к зеркалу, край рубашки сместился в сторону, оголив бок. Коннор словно гладил себя по шее, а голубой цвет диода то и дело перемежался с желтым.  
  
Через мгновение Гэвин решил, что ослышался. Этот вздох… Коннор что, застонал?  
  
Рядом с раковиной Гэвин заметил пустой пакет из-под тириума. Процедура наверняка была рядовой, но что-то держало Гэвина на месте, а в толстовке уже стало жарко.  
  
Этот Коннор был ему незнаком: то, что ему не чуждо человеческое, пусть и на свой лад, имело место только в сальных шутках Гэвина. Коннор всегда собран и до смешного серьезен, галстук подогнан миллиметр к миллиметру, воплощение пластиковой мечты. Теперь же галстук небрежно висел у него на шее, рубашка распахнута, из волос едва заметно выбилась завитая прядь. Самое катастрофическое — Коннор дышал, со вздохами и стонами. Очень, сука, искренними.  
  
Вскоре трубки исчезли из поля зрения — видимо, Коннор наконец-то закончил. Гэвин почти вздохнул с облегчением, как тот вдруг потянул рубашку в сторону, оголив плечо. На светлой коже на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга отчетливо выделялись две родинки.  
  
За что мне все это, чертыхнулся про себя Гэвин, намертво прилипнув взглядом к его телу. Коннор слегка развернулся корпусом в своему непрошенному зрителю, и тогда Гэвин увидел синеватые разводы вокруг регулятора насоса. Коннор очертил его пальцем, размазывая оставшийся тириум, провел ладонью по груди вверх и запрокинул голову, когда погладил себя по шее.  
  
Интереснее в этой ситуации были не движения рук, а, черт возьми, выражение его лица и взгляд, пристально разглядывающий себя.  
  
Была ли эстетика в теле андроида? Раньше бы Гэвин с уверенностью сказал — это армия кукол барби с конвейера, ну какие тут красоты?  
  
На затылок давил жар и пекло словно полуденным солнцем. Гэвин медленно закусил губу, не решаясь громко вздохнуть.  
  
Отлитые по безупречному трафарету пальцы Коннора — мечта фетишиста, — скользили по его телу, уверенно и невесомо. Одно дело — наблюдать за пластиковым гондоном, когда он этими же пальцами щупает чье-либо изувеченное тело, другое, когда он, блядь, трогает себя.  
  
Возникло ощущение, словно Коннор впервые осознанно касался и изучал себя. При всем отношении к андроидам, это было, блядь, каким-то завораживающим зрелищем. И неожиданно для Гэвина оно нашло отклик в собственном теле.  
  
Гэвин инстинктивно положил руку на ширинку и тут же отдернул ее, но вскоре, не в силах бороться с природой, вернул обратно и надавил.  
  
У Коннора вайфай, что ли, работает, на передачу этой хуйни?  
  
Про себя он ругал Коннора, который слишком занят собой, чтобы замечать происходящее вокруг. Тупой андроид.  
  
Взглядом Гэвин снова вернулся к его торсу и следам от тириума, которые вот-вот должны были исчезнуть, и под языком вдруг скопилась слюна.  
  
Уверенным и четким движением Коннор расстегнул на брюках ремень, и медленно провел ладонью к низу живота. Он больше не стонал и не вздыхал, но Гэвин уже был готов его в этом подменить. Воображение шло дальше и рисовало Коннора со спущенными брюками и почему-то обязательно в подтяжках для носков.  
  
Святые угодники, у Коннора ведь там даже ничего нет, но фантазия уронила Гэвина на дно темных желаний, о которых он и не подозревал.  
  
Гэвин сильнее сжал член через трусы, и запоздало понял, что Коннор уже некоторое время смотрел ему в глаза:  
  
— Детектив Рид, вы в порядке?  
  
Похоже, чувство стыда Коннору не завернули. Он обернулся к нему полураздетый, как был, и приподнял бровь. Гэвин неловко рассмеялся — стоило догадаться, что Коннор увидел его и делал все специально.  
  
— Не останавливайтесь, — сказал Коннор. — Я заметил, что наблюдение приносит вам удовольствие?  
  
Вопрос был больше похож на утверждение, но Коннор по-птичьи склонил голову набок, внимательно изучая Гэвина, словно не до конца проанализировал ситуацию для окончательного вывода.  
  
Взгляд Коннора предупреждал: «Смотри, но не трогай». Он скользнул пальцами вдоль низа живота и приоткрыл губы, и Гэвина едва не скрутило пополам от того, что он не имел возможности до него дотронуться.  
  
Почти с трагическим «блядь, какой же ты мудак, Коннор!» Гэвин спустил.  
  
— Вы уверены, что на самом деле так думаете? — Коннор выразительно глянул на бардак в одежде Гэвина, и особенно на последствия оргазма.  
  
— Какого хрена ты тут устроил? — Гэвин наспех вытер руку об штанину.  
  
— Если вас это интересует, я готов рассказать.


End file.
